1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a shielding shell. The insulating housing defines an assembling opening penetrating through a rear of a bottom of the insulating housing. A tail end of each of the terminals defines a soldering portion. The shielding shell has a rear plate. The terminals are assembled to the insulating housing. The soldering portion of each of the terminals projects into the assembling opening and is soldered to a circuit board by a surface mount technology. The shielding shell is fastened to the insulating housing. The rear plate is fastened behind the insulating housing and the soldering portion.
However, if a soldering problem of the conventional electrical connector is generated after the soldering portion is soldered to the circuit board, the electrical connector is hardly reworked on account of the shielding shell being fastened to the insulating housing and the rear plate being fastened behind the insulating housing and the soldering portion. As a result, a defect rate of the electrical connector is higher and a manufacturing cost of the electrical connector is increased.
Thus, it is essential to provide an innovative electrical connector which is capable of being reworked, so that a defect rate of the electrical connector is lower and a manufacturing cost of the innovative electrical connector is decreased.